


Stars Do Not Compare

by Fear_The_FWZZ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astronaut!kara, Double Date, F/F, Fluff, Gays and space, SO MUCH FLUFF, Space AU, astronaut!Lena, whats not to love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_The_FWZZ/pseuds/Fear_The_FWZZ
Summary: A little different type of double date… has your sister and girlfriend ever been across a galaxy and requested a double date? no. I didn’t think so.A bit of a twist on the typical double date idea. Both Lena and Kara are astronauts on a mission to collect cosmic dust from the outskirts of Jupiter.





	Stars Do Not Compare

“Kara, will you calm down already? Don’t worry, they’re not going to mind us not being there.” Lena, dressed in a beige plain tee and baggy sweatpants, attempted to assure Kara, her wonderful girlfriend, that everything was going to be ok.

“But what do you think they actually want to say? This is the first time we missed out on date night. Every three months we have been at their place or they have come to ours-“ Kara tells her hurriedly, but Lena cuts her off by her lips.

“Kara, baby, I think they’ll be ok with us missing... we’re halfway across the solar system…” Lena’s piercing green eyes calm Kara and she eventually nods. Realizing she needed to steady herself.

The two are both part of a five manned mission team to collect comic dust that has come out of Jupiters heavy atmosphere. It can be both a medical discovery or a stepping stone to inter galactic resources needed for other uses to further the current Earth’s population into the future. Every three months, Kara and Lena typically drive to Alex and Maggie’s apartment or vice versa… This time around may not be as manageable as it has been in the past… terrible traffic. Kara and Lena have been together since flight school and haven’t separated since. They worked well together when the crisis drills hit the recruits and the ones who seemed to survive were Kara and Lena. Now as they float at thousands of Kilometers an hours, and are at least half a billion kilometers away from their home planet, they still have the same chemistry they did back when they were shaking in their oversized space gear. They were given the living cabin so they could “have dinner” over an intercom-video system with Kara’s sister and her wife. They needed to take the opportunities they could while there. They won’t be home for at least over a year. They plan to keep life as consistent as they did back on solid ground and in common gravity.

“Babe, we have 30 seconds, are you ready to see your sister and tell her you’re still alive after one month of space travel?” Lena smiles genuinely and pulls a floating Kara Danvers close to her as the video is sent through and two smiling faces of women who absolutely cherish Lena and Kara are seen.

“Kara! Oh my god! Hi! You guys are still alive!” Alex says quickly and Maggie holds her hand tight to the side of her.

Lena was the first one to speak up as Kara has fallen silent for once. She was always talking, of all times to be quiet. Lena smiles and responds, “Hey Alex, Maggie. I called it, Kara. I said Alex would be the one to worry the most.” That seems to coax a smile and a laugh out of Kara.

“We’re all good out here in space. We’re just doing OUT-standing right now. Do you know how fast the main asteroid belt revolves around the first four planets? There’s some rocks that have never even seen the other half of the sun yet! That’s like at least four years of just rotating!” Kara shouts excitedly and Lena just stares at her, disappointed in her, but her heart eyes saying much more than she is. This was why Lena kept Kara around. For moments where Kara completely nerds out.

Maggie pipes up on the line, “well she technically isn’t wrong, it’s been more than four years, more like billions of years, but you weren’t even close to a good guess. How you space pirates doing?” Maggie and Alex and Lena all laugh at the bumbling girl and she just does a backflip in her embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t recall you having a masters in astrophysics. Might as well leave it to the experts, Sawyer.” Kara pouts and Lena pulls her close and kisses her neck and cheek.

“Play nice now. The elderly don’t have as long to live… you got to be nice to them in their old age.” Lena and Kara both laugh and it was Alex and Maggie’s turn to pout.

The four of them enjoy each other's company. Even if it was separated by hundreds of millions of kilometres.

"Hows it going on up there though? Any fails or something going wrong?" Alex worries as they start to dig into their meal on solid ground.

Kara and Lena exchange potato pancakes and an oatmeal like item on top of it, it was a good dinner for them, "Alex! We're ok! I know you want us back earlier than a year but this will be important. We could collect items that change the face of technology. If you were to ever have a kid, we could save their life possibly with what we find, ok?" Kara smiles and bites into the meal. Lena seems more content with playing with Kara's ponytail. She lets it slip through her fingers and she braids it just to undo it moments later.

The two women on the line have seem to fallen silent after what Kara said and it worried Kara, "Alex, if you ever decide to have kids they could be just fine, or maybe we can find something to help your guys' dog. Not saying that she would fall ill anytime soon or we'd do experiments on her. I'm just saying we-"

"Kara. Shut up already," Alex said and held her head and she breathed through her cheeks and looked down. Maggie rubbed her back and Kara saw something in the background.

"Alex? You hate pickles, why do you have a huge jar of it with peanut butter. I'm pretty sure Maggie will never have that craving because you wouldn't kiss her at all then..." she says obliviously and Alex finally looks up.

"Kara, Lena. That's what I wanted to talk about. When you announced that you wanted to go on this mission exactly a year ago... I knew I was going to lose someone really important to me for a long time-"

"Alex, I'm not dead,"

"I know. I mean. You're going to be away and significantly less in my life, so me and Maggie started researching and looking around for some things. Then in the last trimester before your mission... we decided to go through with it. That's why I have pickles on my counter. That's why I can barely eat this meal. That's why I snapped at you earlier."

"I don't understand?" She said and looked between Maggie, who was grinning so wide she wasn't sure if it was humanly possible, and Lena's face which has gone a pale white.

"Kara! I have a bun in the oven. Me! Alex Danvers is pregnant! The... baby item... held! In six months there's going to be a new Danvers edition by the time you come home!" With that Alex laughed and smiled just as wide as Maggie and held her close.

When the realization finally hit Kara she reciprocated the smile, "oh my god! I'm going to be an auntie Kara! You're going to be auntie Lena! Oh my god! I'm not even going to be there to help them decide what food is going to be yucky! Alex , please don't let her obtain Maggie's eating habits," she says.

"Little Danvers, you take that back. I'm sorry you retch every time you see something green that has the smallest bit of vitamins in it," Maggie rolls her eyes and smiles. Holding Alex to her chest who was having cramps and nausea starting to take over.

"Hey Kar, I'm going to lay down for the night. I'll keep you updated monthly on the progress and I'm sure you'll be able to see their face before you get back. Your niece or nephew will know they have two aunts to wait for. I love you guys. Please be safe."

"We love you too," Kara and Lena both said and the comm died.

Kara turned to Lena and hugged her tightly as they floated. Above them the skylight was pointed towards one of jupiters moons, Callisto, in Greek mythology it meant 'most beautiful'.

"Kara?" Lena said in a soft voice that she almost didn't recognize, "When you said that's I'd be auntie Lena, that means I have to be related in a sister bond," she smirks and grows confidence, "did you just indirectly ask me to marry you?"

Kara blushed a deep red and looked up to the beautiful moon, "we're practically married already. Hell. We are half a billion kilometres from the nearest priest. Fine. Do you want it formal? Once we get out of this floating death trap, will you legally be my wife? The aunt to my niece or nephew. I don't want to explore the outermost regions of the universe with anyone else. I have seen you and I have seen the stars. They simply do not compare to the beauty that you are. Happy?" Lena smiles and pulls Kara in for a heated kiss. The two wrap in each other and float in the lack of gravity.

They strap themselves into the bed and Kara curls into Lena. "I can't wait to be an aunt. What do you think they'll name the baby if it's a girl? Oh my god I hope they name it like Jamie or Jax or something like that."

Lena pats Kara's hair down and laughs, "do you want them to name her Jax because you have so many puns and food names you could call her instead? You're not allowed to call her cracker jacks. Ever." She said firmly and laughed. Snuggling into Kara.

"You know me too well..." Kara laughs.

"I know. I know," she smiles and kisses Kara's head. She looks out the small port hole into the blackness of space. The only star she needed was the on she saw right in front of her. Kara. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I feel you liked this please leave kudos and comments! This was super fun to write and it's been sitting in my notes for weeks. Been waiting to post it for ages. 
> 
> Want me to write more? Check out my other fics. Tumblr: @Im-Gay-Whoops. 
> 
> See ya!


End file.
